Conventionally, small form factor devices, such as handheld electronic devices, have a display arrangement that includes various layers. The various layers usually include at least a display technology layer, and may additionally include a sensing arrangement and/or a cover window disposed over the display technology layer. By way of example, the display technology layer may include or pertain to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) that includes a Liquid Crystal Module (LCM). The LCM generally includes an upper glass sheet and a lower glass sheet that sandwich a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The sensing arrangement may be a touch sensing arrangement such as those used to create a touch screen. For example, a capacitive sensing touch screen can include substantially transparent sensing points or nodes dispersed about a sheet of glass (or plastic). In addition, the cover window, which is typically designed as the outer protective barrier of the layer stack.
The cover window, or glass cover, for a small form factor device can be made of plastic or glass. Plastic is durable but susceptible to being scratched. Glass is scratch resistant, but brittle. In general, the thicker the glass, the stronger it is. Unfortunately, however, the glass cover is often relatively thin, and may be a relatively weak component of the device structure especially at its edges. For example, the glass cover may be susceptible to damage when the portable electronic device is stressed in an abusive manner. Chemically strengthening has been used to strengthen glass. While this has generally worked well, there is a continuing need to provide ways to strengthen the glass covers.